A living Nightmare
by vegetapr69
Summary: Nobody can see what happens in the night...and no matter that your father is the prince of the most powerful race of the universe, it won't stop what kills you little by little. From the story The Forgotten Saga
1. Chapter 1

A living nightmare

A/N: This is a horror fan fiction dedicated to all my fans of my story "The forgotten Saga" or "The Warrior Woman Saga" for those in story will have only two parts, and the second part will only be published if I have enough reviews (and reviews directly to my e-mail don't count). I hope you like it since is my first horror fiction ever.

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters; all belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

The only ones that I own are the ghosts of my stories. The ghost in this chapter is also called the 'innocence stealer'.

I have a bad grammar, the ones who had read my other fics or are followers of Forgotten Saga knows that.

Part One: Little Bra

(A/N: Is all on Bra's POV)

Is late at night and mama sends me to bed. I ask her for more time, but she says that "princess just have to sleep early". I groan in frustration, I don't really want to go to bed ever.

She places me on my pink bed, I look around to notice that everything in my room is pink. I used to care, but now I don't because when the lights are out, everything wenst black…

Mama kissed my forehead and says "Sweet dreams". I lay back under my cover and get to sleep while my mother closes the door and turns off the light…like the light would help me either.

Is not too long until the ar changes its oddor. The once sweet smell of roses turns into one of something like discomposed…ore dead. I already know where it comes from, and my body shivers knowing it. is coming close, and then in a swift movement I turn on my nightstand light, to at least see who was there, and there was nothing.

With the innocent though that it was maybe gone by my sudden action, I decide to look around, and I see that the wall of my pink room are no longer like that. Somehow writings are appearing on my walls, words and symbols are been writhed through all the walls and I don't understand many of then for my lack of knowledge. They are written in red pain and that red paint was dripping from those words on my walls. Then, I saw something crawling form my feet….

A bandaged human torso with no head appears from the foot of my bed. His calloused hands were gripping from my bed sheets to me. I can't move…my heartbeats jumps higher the closer it gets. Is getting closer, in a slow and torturing pace.

I close my eyes and try to cover myself, trying to get myself out of this nightmare then…I feel nothing…

I uncover myself to see if the monster disappeared, and before I can see further…I lost my breath. I put my hand over his, trying to get rid of the ones that are taking my throat. I try to scream, but no sound comes from my mouth. Tears come through my eyes, I can feel them no matter that I can't see them.

I try to look around, the letter on my walls keep appearing, with more red painting. Suddenly, I cough and by the taste I could tell that it was blood, and now I'm regonizing its smell…still on the torso's grip I realize something finally…that is not paint from the walls, it was BLOOD. MY BLOOD is of what those words and symbols were made of!

Until now I don't know where I got that strength, maybe from papa's…but in a moment I scream the word that will be the meaning of my salvation "DADDY!"

And, in less than a blink, everything is gone, even the writings on my walls. Then I look at my door…my papa enters the room turning the lights on. "Had another nightmare?" he asks, I nod as my only response while trying to recover myself for what happened, still trying to get back my breath. Then he holds me up and takes me to their room.

But before we can get there, I ask him to go into my big brother's room just to check him out. He sighs and grunts for a moment, but then he accepts and get in…to find my brother Trunks already awake and completely pale. "I see that you had a nightmare too. You can come to, but hurry before I regret it!" he orders, and my brother doesn't think twice and follow us.

We finally get into my parents room, and after placing us between them, they fall asleep. In the dark, my brother and I hold hands, silent tears coming from our eyes. I'm not the only one suffering this, I realize it now…

END FOR NOW?

A/N: Well, how was it? This part is going to be used in a moment in the other fan fiction, as a reflection that one of my original characters saw in Bra's mind and memories. What do you think, should it deserves a second part, this time about Trunks nightmare? And remember the ghosts here are mine, invented and detailed them like 6 years ago. I know that somehow matches with the movie "The 13 ghosts", I didn't even knew that the movie existed…thanks to my fans who recommended me the movie….:sighs:


	2. Chapter 2

A living nightmare part 2

A/N: Here I am, back to the second part of this short story saga. This was created as a side story of my other story the forgotten saga. For those who have enjoyed the first part, here it is.

Please read my other story the forgotten saga, because the inspirations for these two one-shots are from that one, and the ghost in this one is called "the heartbreaker"

Part 2-Trunks

(Like the first one, this will be all in Trunks POV)

Is late night and my sister Bra is already on bed, I though because I'm already a teenager they would let me more time out, but that doesn't help when my mother tells me that I have school tomorrow. I sight in frustration, I hate to sleep.

Dad would think that I'm acting like a spoiled brat. Well, maybe I'm a little spoiled, but this time is not by my childish things, and is not the first time. Is even embarrassing to me to tell about this problem, damn I'm 16! But still it gives me chills when I think about it; I can even feel her…

Is already 10 pm and I'm still watching TV. Mother passes by on the living room and gives me another dead glare telling me that is time. I sight again and go against my will to my room. I go to my bed and cover myself under the sheets, not caring to close the door. But dad is passing already like checking out the area before retiring, like the warrior he is, and closes my only way out. Damn the fucking door!

I sight, trying to look around and not think about anything. But it can't be done, still completely covered under the sheets I can't close my eyes. Kami, since when I'm having this situation? Oh, I remember now. This had been happening since we ended the Majin Buu ordeal. So that's why everyone thought that maybe I had some kind of trauma and started to have bad dreams, oh how wrong they were.

Suddenly, a rare smell appears in my room. Did I say rare? I've been death before, and I can recognize the odor of dead bodies! I'm Vegeta's son, so being in battles and seeing so many people die, of course I can identify dead's odor! I slowly uncover myself from the sheets enough to look around in my room, seeing in the dark how the walls get wet by some kind of dark water. But I know already what it is, my saiyan smell can't deny it. but that's not what causes me the lack of sleep, what causes me terror is what is going to happen next.

Suddenly I look up and I see the face of my nightmares…

From the ceiling a long, old rope is going down from the ceiling, but at the end of it, there is this woman. She looks at the begginig in all her youth and beauty, with her long curly dark hair and white pale skin. But the more I watch it, the creepier it looks; minute by minute her body turns in decomposition state. Her once pale healthy skin turns gray and old; her beautiful face is now loosing the skin and showing the bones, little by little.

Suddenly she opens her eyes and starts to scream. Her scream is so loud that I can get deaf by it, is curious that nobody on the house can hear it.

You may ask, but don't you stay put and fight? Why don't you run away? Hey, I tried to do all that on the first times! But you know what? Every time that I did that, I ended worst than what usually happens to me every night. But let me finish this story and you'll understand…

While the hanged woman is still screaming, I can feel that little by little since day one, she is being stealing my strength. At first I didn't noticed it, but right now I can see that her face is changing, and also her body. But tonight what I saw scared me more that I could ever imagine.

Tonight I was levitated by the blood that came from the walls over me. And I was faced this time, nose to nose to the creepy being. But this time, I didn't saw her discomposed face, I saw myself…and both started to scream. That was my mistake…

With my scream and terror running through my veins, it started to drain more of me, stealing heartbeats, my respiration, my everything…but something else saved me…

"DADDY!"

Is that Bra! And when I look back, I was back on my bed, completely covered with sweat and feeling that I lost breath for a long time. I didn't have to look at myself to know that I must be pale like paper. In that moment somebody opens the door, but I didn't mind to look.

It was dad with Bra on her arms, he looks at me and says: "I see that you had a nightmare too. You can come to, but hurry before I regret it!" I didn't have to think twice, I follow him in silence since it was embarrassing that at my age I have to sleep with my parents because I was scared by a nightmare. But it IS a nightmare, right!

THE END…continued on The forgotten Saga…

A/N: This should be the end of my two-chapter story. In this chapter, the ghost was the "the heartbreaker". In my story "The forgotten Saga" has 10 ghosts of perdition. And every ghost has a reason. The reason of this one is to torture those who make others fall in love to them, but they don't love anyone.


End file.
